Vampire Eyes
by Alexandra-Black
Summary: I'm really bad at summaries so I'll just tell you this... Harry at the age of 18 takes an unknown mission from McGonagall... Rated M just to be safe! PLZ REVIEW!
1. The Mission

Hey peeps! This is my first HP fic, so don't be too harsh with the reviews. But still PLZ REVIEW!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters (ifI did do you think I'd be wasting my time with fanfiction!) so plz don't sue...

_

* * *

Why the fuck am I doing this? Harry Potter asks himself as he steps through the Hogwarts gates into the moon-lit grounds carrying his heavy trunk._

Before continuing his long walk up to the dark castle lit only by the golden-flaming lights in the windows, he looks up at the cold silver full-moon.

The moon reminded him so much of the eyes of ones he cared about… but whom he would never see alive again…

His parents… Sirius… Dumbledore… Lupin…

The Order, the DA and the Marauders were all broken. Only few lucky of the DA and the Order survived the Final Battle against Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

Looking at the moon also reminded him of the ones responsible for these losses and deaths…

Voldemort… Wormtail… Bellatrix Lestrange… Snape… Fenrir Greyback…all died at his wand…

Taking a deep breathe he starts his long walk up to the glowing castle as he remembers today's events with regret…

FLASHBACK

"There's no bloody way you can make me do anything for your so-called obligation for the magical community! Haven't I sacrificed enough! I gave everything for the safety of this society… AND NOW YOU ASK FOR MORE!" Harry roars in Professor McGonagall's office at the Headmistress.

McGonagall sighs silently before stating "Harry, I know you are upset…"

"Upset? About what?" Harry snaps turning away to look out of the window.

"About the death of the last of your father's friends in the hand of Fenrir…" she starts.

"I'm not upset… I got my revenge… I killed him remember?" Harry interrupts hitting his hand on the cold glass.

"Revenge doesn't always bring satisfaction… or happiness"

Silence follows this statement…

"Now that you are calmer… Please do this for us" McGonagall breaks the awkward and dense silence.

"Give me one good reason!" Harry spits the words out of his mouth… _why should he do any favors to anyone anymore?_

"Dumbledore would have wanted it" McGonagall whispers nearly tearful.

He turns around.

_How dare she use the memory of Dumbledore to make me guilty and make me do what she wants!_… But deep down inside of him Harry knew that he must do it… because Dumbledore wanted it…

"Ok… I'll do it." Harry whispers, looking down at his shoes.

"Ok. You have…" she looks at her watch with all the planets and stars "one hour before you have to be back here. Pack your things and return."

"Got'cha" Harry mock salutes before disapparating to his flat on Diagon Alley.

He quickly (but not in a hurry) collects his clothes and materials. He neatly packed them in his worn black leather trunk.

Realizing that he should change shirt, as he was sweating from shouting and roaring at his former Headmistress, he took of his baggy red t-shirt.

Before putting on another shirt he analyzed his reflection in the wardrobe mirror. He had changed quite a lot in the past years. He would have looked like any ordinary seventeen year-old, except his slim muscular form was covered in scars and curse marks from many Death Eater battles and his Auror Training. His facial features had also changed a bit. His face was grimmer than when he had been younger. He no longer wore glasses (but contacts) and across his right eye was now a scar cut by the dagger of Lord Voldemort himself. He had also returned his hair to the style it used to be in his third year (A/N: look at the cover on HP3). But not much more had changed.

After pulling the fresh clean shirt over his head he gave a long loud whistle and the now blind Hedwig flew onto his shoulder. She had been blinded by a curse that had been aimed at him. Her eyes were no longer black, but an eerie milky white color.

"Come on beautiful!" He whispered to her softly as he picked up his trunk. He walked outside his small neat flat and locked it well.

As he walked down the dark steps to the no more busy and crowded side-alley of Diagon Alley Harry couldn't stop himself from thinking that he might not return from the mission McGonagall gave him. Opening the entrance door to the building he gave a last look at Dragon Alley and disapparated.

He appeared inside McGonagall's office and before she could react in anyway he whispered "Can I at least leave a message to Ron and Hermione?"

"Of course you can… I'll give the message to Professor Weasley tonight at the start-of-term-feast. I think being a new teacher will maybe fade away her deception a bit. But I expect she'll do great as the new Arithmancy Professor." McGonagall smiled.

"When's she getting off her work for the baby?" Harry asks trying to sound nonchalant.

"I don't think she wants to, but she'll get "off work" as you put it after Easter Holidays since her child will be born in April"

"Do you think I'll be able to return back for the christening?" Harry asks concerned, Ron had promised him that he would be the godfather.

"I'll figure out something… but now you have to go" McGonagall smiles giving him a small leather necklace with a beautifully cut purplish crystal.

"This will take you back and forth in time at my will… I will send you a warning a couple of hours before I send you back" she chuckles as she ties it around Harry's neck.

She steps back and holds in her hand another similarly shaped crystal "Now remember Harry, this will be a time in which no one will know you, but there'll be some of your relatives attending Hogwarts at the time; so you will keep your name but if anyone asks say that you moved to Boston when you were a small child. If necessary tell them a little about your past, without mentioning names, as not to create suspicions. You will go directly to the current Head of school and inform you are there to take the vacant Defense Against the Dark Arts teaching position. Tell them your curriculum and anything else they want to hear… understood?"

"Aye Aye Captain!" Harry once again mock salutes as he gathers his belongings, secures Hedwig on his shoulder and prepares to depart.

"Ready?"

"Just get on with it!" Harry barks.

FLASHBACK

Now as he stood in front of the massive oak front doors he was definitely regretting in taking this time-travel shit from McGonagall.

Well… What's done is done… no point in staying out here until McGonagall decides to bring me back!

Harry opens the two front doors wide open letting the sudden burst of wind enter the candle-lit Entrance Hall. Harry walks up to the closed doors of the Great Hall, and before changing his mind he opens the doors with a loud bang to find himself looking straight at the face of the current Headmaster of Hogwarts sitting in the chair in the middle of the staff table…

It was Dumbledore…

* * *

So what did you think peeps! PLZ REVIEW AND I'LL CONTINUE THIS FIC!

Peace to y'all,

Alexandra-Black

(p.s. plz don't read this fic without reviewing!)


	2. Deadly Woman

I'm sorry this took so long! I know this will be a bit of a confusing chapter. But just to clear out one question... yes the stranger is Harry. Hope you guys enjoyb this chapter! REVIEWZZZZ!

* * *

The doors of the Great Hall burst open with a huge force. Everyone in the Hall turned to look what had happened, only to see a dark cloaked figure with a hood disguising his identity, walking through them along with an explosion of wind bringing leaves and cold air to the Great Hall.

Dumbledore stood up as the doors closed behind the new arrival.

"Who are you, and what do you want in Hogwarts" he said calmly yet with a tone of let's-get-down-to-business.

The strange young man only smiled stopping in the center of the Hall and said just as calmly "I am here to take the vacant Defense Against the Dark Arts teaching position"

This comment caused a stir in the Great Hall… _who was this stranger?_

"And from where have you received this information that Hogwarts needs a DADA professor?" Dumbledore continued silencing the muttering of students (and some of the staff).

"From a reliable source, but does that really matter?"

Dumbledore frowned. He did not completely trust this man.

"If you think I'm a Death Eater…" the stranger pulled the sleeve of his shirt up to reveal the place where the Dark Mark would reside, "There is no Dark Mark on me. And never will be!"

"And tell me… Why should I give this position to you, when I've turned down far older and probably more experienced wizards?"

"All I can say in my defense is that despite my young age I am very able to teach these students to battle Lord Voldemort"

Every one (A/N: except Dumbledore obviously) gasped… _How could he say his name?_

"I am very impressed… You dare say Voldemort's name" Dumbledore smiled slightly.

"Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself, as my dear friend used to say. There is nothing brave in saying his name. It's just a name of a murderer" The stranger shrugged yet with bitterness staining his voice.

Dumbledore looked puzzled…

"Do you have a grudge towards Voldemort?"

"You could say so… He killed my parents, my godfather… many of the ones I cared for…"

Dumbledore could feel sympathy building for this man.

"What's your name young man?"

"Potter… Harry James Potter"

(A/N: DUN DUN DUN! hehehehe)

"No relation I assume to one of our seventh year students, Mr. James Potter?" Dumbledore questioned intrigued by the man.

"I don't think so since my father was a muggle. It is a very common muggle name." Harry says laughing in his mind… _What would everyone think if he told them the truth… oh yeah, I'm related to him. I'm actually his son from the future!_

"And your mother?"

"Pureblood, but does my heritage really matter in a job application?"

"Qualification?"

"Graduated this summer from Boston Magical Academy with the second highest grades of my class. O's in DADA, Herbology, Potions, Transfiguration and Charms. I'm also an expert Occlumens and Legimens. I just received my Auror's license after a month's training. I've attended many battles against Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters." Harry grinned. _Like anyone's going to beat that kind of résumé!_

There was a fake-cough from the Gryffindor table that oddly sounded like "swot".

Harry turned to see who had called him a swot as he lowered his hood finally… he wanted to see the person's face and remember it forever… no one had ever called him a swot. At least not to his face!

But when he finally found the face of the student… Harry felt his heart jump up to his throat… it was his father, James Potter.

But luckily the doors of the Great Hall banged open once again taking everyone's notice off him.

Now walking through the doors walked another dark cloaked figure with their hood casting a shadow over their features, preventing anyone from recognizing them. As the doors smoothly and silently closed behind the new arrival they lowered their hood.

Harry examined her in seconds. She was a beautiful young woman. She had sleek glossy black hair with a silvery-white streak at the front. Her skin was pale and delicate contrasting with her dark cold coppery-red eyes and cascades of dark hair. There was a cold aura to her. She had a cold attitude and a freezing look on her face. But Harry still could not stop feeling intrigued by her…

"I'm sorry I'm late Professor. Had trouble getting a ride from the Ministry at this time, along with the problems the Auror office with Death Eater attacks." She said calmly walking up to the staff table right past Harry.

_Auror office? Ministry? If she tells I'm not an Auror at this time I'm dead!_

* * *

So what did you think my lovely reviewers? Will the girl realize Harry isn't really an Auror (at this time at least)? Or will she cover for him? 

Love to my AWESOME reviewers: wynii, sk8ter92, white-witch-1991, POcketmouse! Love y'all!

I dedicate this chapter to you!

Peace to my readers and incredible reviewers,

Alexandra-Black

p.s. wanna get to kno me better... read my profile to find out more bout ME! hehehehe

p.p.s. REVIEZ! REVIEWZ! I'M DESPERATE HERE!


	3. Eraki Morticia

Hey again... i'm so so so sorry that this update took this long. I'v been really busy wit hw and it was my b-day a couple of days ago... but i do hope u like this chap. even tho it's really short.

* * *

The gorgeous young woman sat down on the seat in which the Potions Master would sit.

_I_ _guess it's a Potions Mistress this year…_

She turned to look at Harry and grinned coldly.

"May I ask who is the new invited? New student?" she asked laughing.

"Actually he is applying for the DADA teaching position. Harry Potter, may I introduce Eraki Morticia, the new…" Dumbledore began.

"Potions Mistress? Yeah I figured" Harry laughed. But his laugh was very much unlike Eraki's… her's was artic-cold yet scorching-hot.

She looked down at him… intrigued.

"Aren't you a bit too young to apply for a job, Mr. Potter?" she asked mockingly.

"What are you insinuating Miss Morticia…? That I'm immature or juvenile?"

"Exactly… You can't be older than fifteen. Sixteen tops"

"For your information I am 18, fresh graduate"

"So he's your age Era" Dumbledore chuckled… he was enjoying the so-called fight in between these two.

"So what are his qualifications, Albus?"

"Second best graduate at Boston Magical Academy in all Auror subjects. Expert Occlumens and Legimens. Auror license after a month and many battles against Voldemort and his Death Eaters… In summary, a résumé very much like yours." Dumbledore sniggered as he sat back down on his seat.

"An Auror?" Eraki asked.

_Damn! Now we got to the hot-topic! Fuck! Let her not ask…_

"Which department may I ask, Mr. Potter?" she smiled mischievously.

_Damn! She asked it!_

"Err…" Harry started.

"But what does it matter anyway? You couldn't possibly work along side with me"

_What? Is she criticizing me?_

"I suspect you've never worked in Romania"

_Huh?_

"Excuse me… Did you say Romania? Aren't you with the British Magical Ministry?" Harry asked confused.

"No. Eraki is a native Romanian and will serve her country through their own Ministry" Dumbledore smiled to the young woman who inclined her head gracefully.

She looked back at Harry. She looked deep in his eyes.

Then Harry felt it. She was using Legimency to get inside his mind. But even though Harry was an expert at protecting his thoughts, she was way too strong for him.

She smiled seductively.

"Well, Mr. Potter… How are you expecting to gain the teaching post?" She asked with a cold attitude.

"Do you have a suggestion Miss Morticia?" Harry asked intrigued. He tried to use Legimency to get inside her mind. To see what she was thinking… But she pushed him out without effort.

"A duel. You and me. Only wands. Any kind of magic. Duel ends in surrender. You win you get the position. You loose…" Eraki started.

"I leave without questions asked" Harry finished.

Both adversaries looked at Dumbledore questioningly… _Would he permit such a duel?_

* * *

So my lovely rws... wot'd'ya think?

I dedicate this chap to my loyal reviewer wynii! Thanx love!

Anyway...

wynii: Thanx so mux 4 the amazin review! And yes you will see the vampire part soon enough... hehehe... hope this chap didn't dissapoint u... KEEP ON REVIEWIN!

POcketmouse : Thanx darling 4 u kno wot! I'v started ritin it already but im not gonna publish it 4 a while... i'm way too busy wit 3 fics at once, skool and chores! lmao...

SO PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW MY READERS!

Peace mates,

Alexandra-Black


	4. The Duel

I know this took so long, but i have been so busy with my examinations (my mum has been practically dragging me away from my updates!) LOL... so anyway. Finally new update. Enjoy peeps!

* * *

Eraki stood up from her place and said "With your permission Albus"

"Certainly Era" he said crossing his fingers in amusement.

Eraki walked around the staff table towards her opponent. As she walked down the couple of stairs leading down to the students, she took off her dark cloak to reveal a very gothic black-half-see-through long-sleeve top (with beautiful blood-red gothic patterns) revealing a sexy black-lace bra. As Harry's eyes rolled over her figure, he saw a long black ripped skirt with a slit up to her upper-thigh, gothic tights with spider-web patterns and black leather boots.

She dropped her cloak on the steps and pulled out a thin dark wand from the side of her skirt.

"Do you accept Mr. Potter?" she grinned mysteriously.

Harry grinned and took his cloak off.

"Hell yeah!" he laughed softly taking his own wand out of his front pocket.

"For your information, Mr. Potter, I have never been beaten in a duel" Eraki smiled mischievously.

"Well, there's a first time for everything" Harry smiled recklessly.

"You seem confident" Eraki cocked her eyebrow as she walked closer to her adversary.

"Shouldn't I be?"

"**_Errare humanum est _**"

"Excuse me?"

"It's Latin… To err is human"

"Yeah… but not wizard"

"Just get on with it!" one of the students shouted out.

The two opponents looked at each other intently, taking an accurate aim with their poised wands.

Neither of them moved, or gave a sign of their intentions… the silence in the Great Hall was dense and suspenseful.

"Stupefy!" Era shouted.

"Defenso!"

Era's spell rebounded off Harry's semi-transparent shield back to her, but she dodged with ease.

"Your own protective spell… impressive. But you'll need something better than that" Era smiled mysteriously.

"I got a few aces up my sleeve" Harry grinned.

"Good. Cause you're going to need them" Era whispered, spinning around.

"Expelliarmus!"

She had caught Harry off guard, so Harry's wand flew out of his hand across the Great Hall.

And before he knew it, Harry was hanging upside down in mid-air.

"Now that's better" Eraki grinned walking closer to Harry.

Harry could feel blood rushing down to his head. He was starting to feel dizzy.

"_Now let's see… what shall I do to you?"_ Harry heard in his mind. Eraki was sending him telepathic messages as she seductively walked closer to him.

"_How bout you let me down, I put an Imperius on you and make you surrender?"_

"_How bout I leave you up there and do a Cruciatus on you?"_

"_You? Do an Unforgivable? As if, my darling… You're too fine to do them!"_

"_You under-estimate me, Mr. Potter. I am pure evil!"_

And as these thoughts fill Harry's mind, the spell holding him up was broken. He fell to the ground as Eraki took two steps backwards.

"Get up, Mr. Potter. Get up and surrender. Acknowledge your defeat." Eraki softly spoke.

"Don't think so" Harry whispered, quickly thinking of some escape to his problem.

"Wrong answer!" Eraki hissed.

She aimed her wand carefully and whispered "Torturio"

Harry screamed in pain. He felt as if his whole body was on fire and frozen in ice at the same time. He had never felt such extreme pain before. The Cruciatus curse was nothing compared to the torment Eraki was holding upon him. He could feel each of his bones breaking into splinters as his skin was ripped open. Blood was flowing everywhere. He could not open his eyes… he didn't want to see his distorted body helpless on the floor.

But suddenly, all the pain vanished.

Harry slowly opened his eyes to see the Hall exactly how it was before Eraki put the curse on him. No one had realized.

"_You've created an undetectable torture curse… astonishing"_

"_And effective"_

Eraki grinned mischievously.

"Well, Mr. Potter. Will you yield?"

As Eraki said this Harry thought quickly, _"Accio wand!"_

In less than a split second, Harry's wand soared to his open hand.

"Blast feet!"

At these words, Eraki was blasted off her feet giving Harry time to get up. But she had hardly touched the marmol floor when she kicked herself up.

The two adversaries took aim.

Eraki aimed directly at the hollow of Harry's throat, as Harry aimed in between her smooth dark eyebrows.

"_Give up you Russian bitch!"_

"_Ladies first!"_

Neither of them was going to surrender. Neither of them was going to show any weakness or compassion.

_**How will this end?**_

* * *

**REVIEWS!**

Ok... so 1st of all i would really like to have your opinions on:

a. The growing relationship (if it could be called that) in between Harry andEraki

b. Who do you think will win?

So thank you to my 2 reviewers!

**_POcketmouse_** : I kno... i love evil cliffhangers (its my deadly speciality!)... hope you like this chapter

**_the-n-rox_** : so what'd'ya think of this chapter? hope to read ur review soon! ;)

Ok... so i am mildly dissapointed with thetinyamount of reviews i have received from this fic... so i'm gonna go on to the same base-line as in my fic Cuban Dance... i wont update (or even start writin update!) until i receive at least 7 reviews!

**Chapter dedicated to POcketmouse and the-n-rox!**

Thanx,

Alexandra-Black


	5. Damned Pride

Hey! Yeah i know... this one took me a while... but i had the mother of all writer's blocks on this fic (for a couple of months... but whose countin'?) LOL anyway... so the update is finally here, and dont expect another one anytime soon... havin a crappy time in school right now (and trying to update some other fics too... and stop startin new ones ;P)

anywayz... hope ya enjoy this one (even if it is really short)

hehehhehehhhehehehhehehhehehhe

* * *

"Enough!"

The adversaries turned to face Dumbledore, remaining in their fighting stances... still holding their wands aimed to kill.

But to both of their surprise, Dumbledore clapped with an amused expression gracing his worn features. Gradually, the Great Hall was filled with applause.

Still holding their wands aimed at their opponent, both said in unison, sounding more like kids than teachers, "But we didn't finish!"

The whole hall filled with laughter.

"Yes… and considering you both seem to be extremely stubborn, I don't think this personal war would ever end" Dumbledore smiled knowingly.

Neither of them slipped off of their fighting stance, holding their wands in perfect aim… as if expecting the other to either attack first or slip up on their defense and give them a chance for an attack.

"Lower your wands…" Dumbledore said, still smiling but with certain stern-authority to it.

Both young aurors looked at each other… daring the other to give up. They were still in a duel, and neither of them wanted to lose. Intensely glaring into their opponent's eyes, they readjusted their aims, holding firmly onto their wands.

_Damned pride…_

Dumbledore turned to the new potions mistress and said firmly "Eraki… yield"

After what seemed like an eternity, the dark-haired Romanian woman flipped the hand in her hand, to point the other way as she pulled back. She looked down at her feet… ashamed of what she had been reduced to.

A deafening silence filled the hall, until a soft clapping was heard from next to the door.

Everyone turned to stare at tonight's third arrival. No one had noticed her entering. She was young girl with skin of porcelain, around fifteen by the looks of it... even though her body was quite developed for a fifteen year old. She had long silky hair that reached her waist… that was… _white?_ She had intense purple eyes, with a hint of red in them, accentuated by the intense black eye-shadow and red lip-gloss she wore.

Her lips were curved into the smallest of smiles… a mysterious smile, like that of the Mona Lisa… that somehow seemed to convey her amusement, toward the forced surrender of the young Romanian teacher.

"May I introduce to you my assistant, Alba Virág…" Eraki sighed, pulling herself together.

The young assistant walked across the hall with a gliding grace, as if she were floating instead of walking, as she as well removed her dark grey cloak.

Underneath, she was wearing one of the smallest of red dresses imaginable. Reaching only her upper-thigh and barely covering her chest, the red dress was so tight that it was a miracle if she could breathe under there. To cover up in the slightest, she was wearing fish-net tights, black-leather platform boots that reached just above her knees and a purple leather choker… covering practically the whole of her neck, with a silver spider on the front.

_Like boss, like assistant… What's with the Halloween outfits? They're sexy as hell… but what's with the look that screams Goth?_

Both women turned to the staff table.

"Now… if you don't mind, Albus… Alba and I will go to our rooms…" Eraki smiled as she took a graceful bow, before retrieving her cloak.

"Of course… but I will have to talk to you… not tomorrow, I have to go for a meeting with the Ministry… but once I return…" Dumbledore stated, with a meaningful tone.

The potions mistress nodded her head, to show she understood.

Before leaving, she looked at Harry straight in the eye.

_Ever want to continue that duel… you know where to find me…_

_I'll keep that in mind…_

The woman subtly grinned, before leaving towards the dungeons with her young assistant.

Harry turned to look back at the Headmaster.

"So… do I get the job?"

* * *

Soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo... what ya guys think?

Decent enough? Readable? Plz plz plz review! I know i been a bitch for not updating in ages... but reviews will cheer me up, and get me to write faster... so PLZZZZZZZ!!!

p.s. this fic is being put on hold for a while... until i get new ideas (that are even worth writin)

but i will continue (or end up deleting this story... so REVIEWZ with comments and ideas are appretiated!!!)

cheers

Alex


	6. AN: DEATH NOTICE

OKAY THEN PEOPLE!!!! THIS STORY IS OFFICIALLY DEAD!

YOU HEARD ME! D-E-A-D! (sigh) i can't write this story however hard i try... the time-travel-HP muse has left me

but as a nostalgic memory to my sucky writing... I'm going to keep this here

Hope some of you have enjoyed this fic (for as long as it last)

R.I.P

Vampire Eyes

(official date of death) June 13th 2007 11:44PM


End file.
